


Chicken Feathers

by LucindaAM



Series: A Day in the Life [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Swearing, No Smut, angst if you squint really hard, steve being an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: A day in the life.Based on the prompt: "Steve googled what chickens look like without feathers."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: A Day in the Life [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946242
Comments: 26
Kudos: 57





	Chicken Feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thepracticalheartmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepracticalheartmom/gifts).



> Paper Bag is ABSOLUTELY going to have a second chapter. But this popped in my head and I had to write it first. 
> 
> My brain isn't good at staying on topic sometimes.

“Argh!” Steve screamed from the living room. 

You dropped your laptop, ignoring the cracking sound it made as it hit the ground as you rushed into the other room. “What?! What’s going on?!” You demanded, slipping into a defensive position as you glanced around the room wildly. 

Steve pointed a horrified at his own laptop that had been recklessly tossed across the couch. He backed away from it, shaking his head with a disgusted look on his face. 

You glanced from Steve to the laptop again before you approached it slowly. 

You glanced at it curiously and then you almost lost your lunch. 

You fell to your knees as you dry heaved against the sight that was plastered across the screen. “Whyyyyyy?” You groaned. 

“What the hell?” Bucky’s voice demanded from the doorway as he dropped his gear against the tiles and rushed to your side. “Doll? Doll?! What’s wrong?!” He demanded, brushing hair out of your face. 

You shook your head as you fought to keep your lunch on the inside. You gestured over your head at the laptop. 

Bucky glanced at it quickly. “The hell?” He asked again. 

Steve shook his head as he leaned against the countertop in the kitchen with his eyes focused up at the ceiling. “Sam said I should look it up.” 

Bucky slammed the laptop shut. “Why on EARTH would he want you to look at THAT?” He demanded as he rubbed your back soothingly. 

Steve shrugged a shoulder noncommittedly and didn’t seem too inclined on sharing until Bucky growled his name under his breath. 

Steve sighed. “SaidIlooklikeonewhenIambeinganidiot.” Steve muttered. 

Bucky shook his head in agitation. “Well he’s not wrong.” He muttered. Bucky leaned down and swept you up in his arms. He muttered something gentle in your ear as he lead you towards the bedroom. 

Steve moved to follow and Bucky swung around, pointing an angry finger at him. 

“No. You stay there.” 

“But . . .” 

“No. Bad Stevie.” 

Although Steve couldn’t see your face, you smirked into Bucky’s shoulder at the condescending tone Bucky’s voice had taken on. 

Steve glanced down at the floor and folded his arms across his chest. “I’m sorry.” He murmured. 

“For what?” Bucky growled, pulling you closer. 

“Forgooglingwhatchickenslooklikewithoutfeathers.” Steve rushed out. 

You reached up and placed it against the side of Bucky’s face. You could feel the smile that was threatening to breakout across his face. You turned his face down to look at yours. You smirked up at him and shook your head slightly. 

Bucky glanced back at Steve and slipped his Winter Solider face on. “Not good enough. You’ve lost girlfriend privileges for the foreseeable future.” 

“What? Come on!” Steve whined. 

You and Bucky shared another smirk before Bucky shrugged a shoulder. “Sorry, Steve! More for me, I guess!” He called over his shoulder. 

He slipped into your room and slammed the door behind the two of you as Steve raced after you and started pounding on the door. 

Bucky glanced down at you loving. “You okay?” He asked softly. 

You reached your other hand up to cup his face and brought it down so you could press a kiss to his lips. “I am now.” You said. 

Bucky returned the kiss, laying you down on the bed as you both ignored the whining on the other side of the door. Steve needed to learn a lesson after all. 

And what a lesson it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Any other requests? Lemme know.


End file.
